


no need to be jealous.

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke’s got a boyfriend, and Souji doesn’t like it. Yosuke ends up showing Souji why he really doesn’t need to be jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no need to be jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt I got on tumblr for a jealous souji.
> 
> wow I've been so busy, sorry for the delay in this.

Yosuke rolled over on the bed, reaching for his phone that had just beeped to alert him that he had just received a new message.

“You’ve been getting a lot more of those lately.” Souji muttered, tapping his pen against his chin while glancing over the numerous math problems that still had to be solved.

The comment caught Yosuke slightly by surprise as he flipped open his phone and quickly let his gaze rest on the newest message from Katsuragi.

For the past month he had decided to try out something a little... _different._  Mostly it was a painfully pitiful attempt at squashing his unending feelings for his best friend. The worry that he might be into..well  _guys_..was something he was set on figuring out as soon as possible too.

So in a moment of panic and a rather existential crisis of sorts, one night he found himself screaming Nickleback so loud in his room and forcing attempts at flirting back with one of his old friends from the city. Katsuragi’s advances had been slight at best, but whenever Yosuke had finally started to act as if he was interested well,  _slight_ quickly turned into  _monumental_.

Of course, the entire thing was a mess. Souji had immediately caught onto it because Yosuke was and always will be a completely terrible liar.

“Well you know uh..Katsuragi likes to text.”

Oh did Souji know.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Souji tried to return his full attention to his assignment instead of hearing the way Yosuke mumbled to himself while trying to come up with some sort of reply. Whatever the conversation topic was seemed to have the brunet pretty focused.

Truthfully, Souji would only want nothing but happiness for his friends. However, this was one major exception to that rule.

The moment Katsuragi had entered the picture had been the time that Souji realized just how much Yosuke had really meant to him. It wasn’t a mere crush. No, somewhere along the months they had come to know one another that attraction turned to a crush which grew to be so much more.

No one else knew of Yosuke’s  _‘boyfriend_ ’. Souji only figured it out because Yosuke had started being more jumpy and panicky than usual about 90% of the time. His phone was almost always in his hand no matter where they went, and it only made Souji hate this ‘Katsuragi’ character even more.

Leaning his head back against the wall, he surmised that his homework was a no go at this rate. His attention span kept waning, and now it was gone almost entirely as he saw Yosuke close his phone and finally look back at him.

“What’s wrong partner?”

“Just distracted.”

Yosuke sat up enough to crawl back closer to an open space near Souji.

“Worrying about schoolwork or a new dating prospect?”

“Mmm..neither really.” Souji ran his hand along his bangs while feeling Yosuke’s gaze on him.

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Yosuke tilted his head. “This isn’t like you.”

“What is it about Katsuragi that makes you like him?”

Yosuke was completely caught off-guard by that question. He opened his mouth to reply, only gibberish and broken words coming out for a moment. His brain tried to catch up as he steadily regained enough composure to speak.

“Uh well, you know, just he’s a cool guy.”

Souji shifted more to face Yosuke. “ _That’s all?_ ”

“Well he knows me too and uh..”

“Knows you how? Does he know you more than I do?”

“I...maybe?” Yosuke felt cornered all of the sudden even though there was nothing but open space behind of him. Souji was closer than before too as he kept on with his sudden wave of insistent questioning.

“If that was true, he’d know that you much prefer seeing someone in person than having distance.” Souji stated matter-of-factly, already trying to find ways to break down the foundation of this relationship that made almost no sense to him. “It’s always why you’re so eager for us to hang out, isn’t it?”

The nervousness Yosuke felt increased far too much, far too quickly.

“P-Partner..what’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing. I just-” Souji stopped short, looking away while trying to calm his racing thoughts. There was a long list of things that were wrong with this picture, mainly that Souji felt as if Yosuke wasn’t with the  _right_ person.

For a moment there was nothing but tension in the air between them. Yosuke bit his lower lip, trying to figure out how they’d gone from contemplating geometry to dissecting Yosuke’s love life.

Souji wasn’t one to do or say anything without reason. Yosuke knew this well enough. 

“Are you..are you  _jealous_?”

The words came out of his mouth before he had process whether or not it was the best idea to bring up such a topic. Too late now. Souji immediately swerved his gaze to Yosuke, and it was one of the most unreadable looks he’d received from Souji to date.

“..What if I said I was?”

“You really don’t have anything to be jealous about. I mean, I’m sure you’ll find someone soon and-”

“No I won’t.” Souji inwardly sighed. Clearly he was going to have to be blunt. “The person I want isn’t an option.”

Yosuke was always slow on the uptake in most instances. However, brown eyes took in the way Souji’s brows furrowed almost like he was having an argument with himself.

“You can’t mean..” Yosuke trailed off, finally putting all of the pieces together. Souji’s callous attitude towards Katsuragi and his more frequent hangouts lately finally had a reason behind them.

Souji was jealous of Katsuragi because..he wanted to be with him.

Yosuke instantaneously groaned and laid his forehead against Souji’s shoulder. This was a huge mess. Not to mention, unnecessary.

“Partner..you don’t need to be jealous.”

Souji was torn between shock and disbelief. Yosuke had no idea how he’d struggled and tried to be a good friend for the past month of all this. His feelings were torn to shreds with every new message Yosuke would get while Souji was around. “How can you say that to me?”

“Because if you knew why I did any of this..trust me you wouldn’t be.”

Yosuke lifted his head just enough to see Souji’s eyes were on him as if waiting for an explanation.

Grey eyes were almost pleading for an explanation at this point.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Yosuke inhaled uneasily, his hand slowly shifting to lightly run his fingers against the hem of Souji’s shirt before moving lower. He could sense the way Souji’s breath caught in his throat as Yosuke’s fingers traced against the front of the other’s uniform pants.

“Just... _trust me_.” Yosuke swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes focused on where his hand was treading to.

“Okay.” Souji nodded somewhat in a slightly stunned manner before biting back a strangled noise from how Yosuke’s hand started to rub where it lingered, making him hard relatively quickly.

The nervousness was enough to almost swallow him whole. Yosuke’s fingers trembled during the moments that they cupped and rubbed at the prominent hardness that had formed by that point. He let his eyes trace a path up over Souji’s chest, taking note of how he was breathing a little erratically. At least he wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

Brown eyes chose to stare at the expanse of Souji’s neck. Licking his lips, Yosuke finally took the plunge and gave into what he’d been holding back on for months now.

Souji inhaled suddenly, his thoughts caught in a whirlwind of Yosuke’s intentions which were gradually coming to light. His uniform pants were loosened around his hips as the sound of a zipper was drawn down and the warmth of that hand dragged against his hips to pull some at his boxers..just enough to have his cock freed from the confines.

Before Souji could try and state a question or a hint of Yosuke’s name, lips were on his neck and Yosuke’s hand wrapped around his cock.

“Oh god..” Souji forgot how to breathe for a moment, trying to take in what was happening as his body only grew hotter in response to Yosuke’s continuous touch.

“ _Partner_..” Yosuke breathed that single word that held so much meaning. It was something he had initially started saying all those months ago without realizing how significant it would become. Somehow saying it now..only seemed to turn Souji on even more.

Yosuke pressed forward, his free hand moving to fumble with the buttons on Souji’s button-down. The top few were already undone, but the nervousness that fueled Yosuke had yet to subside completely. Still, at hearing how Souji’s breathing was becoming even more uneasy and how hard he was to Yosuke’s touch, it gave Yosuke the confidence he needed.

Surely this would be enough to show why Souji shouldn’t be jealous.

He hadn’t even done this with anyone before much less had he ever  _wanted_  to do it with anyone else. For some reason Souji always came to mind on those nights that he was restless and horny, and he’d end up with come on his hand and stomach with his partner’s name on his lips.

“You’ll like this.. _I hope_..” Yosuke mumbled, feeling grey eyes on him as he licked along the tip of Souji’s cock. He could do this. He’d seen enough porn to know the general idea...

Souji ran his hand into brown locks, gripping somewhat each time Yosuke would suck and lick at his cock. Feeling that warm mouth engulf him with hollowed cheeks had him holding back from pushing up into that mouth even more.

“ _F-Fuck_..” Souji whimpered lowly, his head hitting the wall as he was lost in the pleasure that Yosuke was all too willing to give him.

The concept of jealousy immediately disappeared with how Yosuke finally looked up to meet his gaze. Souji could feel how Yosuke moaned, the tip of his cock being grazed over with Yosuke’s tongue. He felt all too close now.

Yosuke looked so good it was sinful just like that. Souji wanted to engrave that image in his memory forever, silently hoping this wouldn’t be the first and last time this sort of thing would occur. If anything, he wanted to be the only one to ever have Yosuke like this.

Seeing how Yosuke whimpered and moaned with Souji’s cock in his mouth and practically humped Souji’s leg proved to be too much for Souji to take. A rough moan tore from his throat, making him push his hips up as he could feel Yosuke’s hot mouth still running over his cock even as his orgasm hit him hard.

Yosuke’s own whimper was muffled as he was torn between pausing to catch as much of Souji’s come as he could and rutting against Souji’s leg once more. He trembled, pulling back slightly with the taste of Souji on his tongue still even after he had swallowed what he could. Still a trace or two of come escaped and hit his cheek as he moaned Souji’s name brokenly, gripping onto him like a lifeline.

Souji stared downward, feeling the warmth of what had to be Yosuke’s come soaking against his pant’s leg somewhat. Knowing that sent a shiver of contentment through him while he relaxed against the wall.

“How long..”

Yosuke looked up at hearing Souji’s question. His face was flushed both from embarrassment and how hot the entire thing had been from start to finish.

“Too long.”

Souji ran his fingers running at the other’s cheek just enough to gather the come that was there and wipe it off on his shirt before moving beneath Yosuke’s chin.

“I hope this means that you’re mine now.”

Souji tugged Yosuke closer by his chin until a pair of lips sealed over his own. The kiss was far too chaste in comparison to what had just happened, but Yosuke easily slanted his head and welcomed it with his own lips parting more.

Yosuke mumbled in between kisses. “We should get cleaned up..then I have a long message to send.”


End file.
